Lyrictale
by super legenda
Summary: Voy a poner mis versiones lyrics de canciones de Undertale, ustedes pueden proponer también, también pueden proponerme un personaje de un UA y yo le pondré un tema.
1. Heartache

**Heartache.**

 _Mi niño, debes quedarte o te dañaran a ti y a mi corazón._

 _Cuando te vi todo se alegró, creí en la oportunidad de por fin una familia duradera._

 _Pero tú al igual que todos, quieres irte, alejándote de mí y de mi cuidado._

 _No lo permitiré._

 _Pelea contra mí, no puedo dejarte ir si no tienes la fuerza._

 _Me duele en el Alma el tener que atacarte._

 _Me duele el corazón en tener que verte partir._

 _8 hijos tuve, a todos tuve que decirles adiós, pero a ti no te lo diré._

 _No lo permitiré._

 _¡Pelea o huye!_

 _Deja las enseñanzas que te di y ataca, este mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti, y el rey no tendrá PIEDAD, tu tampoco deberás tenerla cuando llegues ahí._

 _Me duele en el Alma el tener que atacarte._

 _Pero más me dolerá verte partir._


	2. Bonetrousle

**Bonetrousle.**

 _Humano, ahora eres azul._

 _Integridad o algo así creo que era._

 _Pero eso no importa ahora._

 _¡Lo que importa es que estas a merced del gran Papyrus!_

 _Si te atrapo, un guardia real seré._

 _¡Mis sueños al fin se cumplirán!_

 _Fama, amigos, un arbusto con la forma de mi cara ¡Todo!_

 _Por desgracia, tu estas en medio._

 _¡Salta, salta y salta!_

 _Eso es lo único que podrás hacer, mientras intentas evitarme._

 _¡Pero no podrás esquivar por siempre al gran Papyrus!_

 _Ríndete ahora ¡O sufre mi ataque especial!_

 _¡Nyeh he he!_

 _Humano eres persistente, pero eso solo te dará problemas._

 _¡Contempla mi ataque especial!_

 _¿¡Que haces ahí perro!? ¡Suelta mi ataque!_

 _Vaya… esto fue vergonzoso._

 _Pero no importa._

 _Tengo otro truco._

 _¡Contempla mi ataque normal igual de genial al especial!_

 _Uf, uf, esto ya es demasiado… para ti._

 _Al verte temblar de miedo me das pena._

 _¡Pero por suerte el increíble Papyrus te dará Piedad!_


	3. Dark darker yet darker

**Oscuro, oscuro, aún más oscuro.**

 _Oscuro, oscuro, aún más oscuro._

 _¿Ustedes dos que piensan?_

 _Yo no sé qué pensar._

 _Debido a que ya casi pierdo la misma razón._

 _Caído en mi invento._

 _Y también en el olvido._

 _Mis hijos no me recuerdan._

 _Aunque yo a ellos sí._

 _Hay demasiada oscuridad._

 _No veo nada._

 _Debo salir._

 _Debo salir._

 _Una puerta de salida enfrente mío hay._

 _Haciéndome burla porque no la puedo abrir._

 _Una vez alguien entro._

 _Y paralizado me quede._

 _Acá en el vacío todo está muy oscuro._

 _Caído en mi invento._

 _Caído en el olvido._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Oscuro, oscuro, aún más oscuro._

 _¿Ustedes dos que piensan?_

 _Yo pienso solo en ustedes._

 _Aunque ustedes no piensen en mí._

 _Caído en mi invento._

 _Caído en el olvido._

 _Ayúdenme por favor._

 _Tengo miedo._


	4. Disbonef

**Disbonef.**

 _Humano, ahora te veo con ojos diferentes._

 _Antes pensaba mucho en la amistad._

 _Cuando te vi me emocioné._

 _Pero ya no lo estoy tanto._

 _Hace días mi hermano tuvo una pesadilla._

 _Gritaba "sucio mata hermanos" y yo no entendí._

 _Pero ahora que te veo ya lo comprendo._

 _En el laboratorio de Sans me metí._

 _Vi sus estudios y descubrí todo lo que hiciste._

 _¡Sans! Mi hermano me molestaba._

 _Pero no se merecía esto._

 _¡Vamos a divertirnos!... a mi manera._

 _Armado con un hueso y un ojo ardiendo._

 _Te hare frente y te matare._

 _Esta vez no te perdonare._

 _¡Salta, salta y salta!_

 _Solo así resistirás._

 _Pero ni eso mucho te servirá._

 _Al final cederás y perderás._

 _¡Vamos a divertirnos!... a mi manera._

 _Armado con un hueso y un ojo ardiendo._

 _Con sed de venganza ahí aparezco._

 _Tu no entiendes lo que es perder todo… yo sí._

 _Mi hermano era mi única familia._

 _¡Y tu apareces y lo eliminas!_

 _Pero ahora cambiemos los roles._

 _¡En un tiempo en que yo te elimino a ti!_


	5. Megalo Strike Back

**Megalo Strike Back.**

 _Bienvenido, soy Chara._

 _El demonio que aparece cuando dicen su nombre._

 _Y también soy el que aparece._

 _Cuando eres un asesino._

 _Desde un principio tu sabias que todo terminaría mal._

 _Pero Continuaste y mira lo que hay._

 _Tierras desoladas._

 _Genocidio en masa._

 _Nunca te detuviste a pensar._

 _La gente confió en ti y la mataste a sangre fría._

 _Pero no te lo reprocho... demasiado._

 _Porque ahora volví._

 _El trabajo terminare._

 _Y si, me refiero a destruir todo._

 _¿A qué viene esa cara de pánico?_

 _Después de todo, tú eres como yo… yo soy como tu._

 _Desde un principio tu sabias que todo terminaría mal._

 _Pero Continuaste y mira lo que hay._

 _Tierras desoladas._

 _Genocidio en masa._

 _Destruir todo fue divertido._

 _¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo?_

 _Pero antes necesito algo que tú tienes._

 _¿Aceptas o no?_

 _¿Aceptas? Bueno, lo que necesito es… tu Alma._

 _(Inserte risa de Chara)_

 _Excelente._

 _Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien._

 _Tu eres como yo… yo soy como tú._

 _¿A qué esperas?_

 _Ve a matar a todos de nuevo._


	6. Lanza de Justicia

**Lanza de justicia.**

 _Humano._

 _Ya que llegaste tan lejos._

 _Te contare la historia de nuestra gente._

 _Hace mucho tiempo…_

 _No ¿Por qué te lo diría si vas a morir pronto?_

 _¡Pasemos a la acción!_

 _Tal vez te preguntes ¿Por qué todos quieren matarme?_

 _Es una cuestión de principios._

 _Es una cuestión de justicia._

 _Tal vez pienses._

 _Que la muerte no es justicia._

 _Pero te equivocas._

 _En este mundo, considérate en un juicio._

 _Papyrus, que no quería que hiciese esto._

 _Es el abogado._

 _Siempre intentando ayudar._

 _Siempre bondadoso y confiable._

 _Sans, aunque no lo creas, es el juez._

 _El que tus acciones analiza._

 _El que tú destino dicta._

 _Bajo esa inocente apariencia hay un gran poder._

 _Yo… soy el ejecutor._

 _El que tu cabeza cortara._

 _El que tu Alma tomara._

 _En este mundo la Justicia abunda._

 _Tú no podrás verla mucho._

 _Pero así es._

 _Todo es una cuestión de principios._

 _Todo es una cuestión de Justicia._


	7. Battle against a true hero

**Battle against a true hero.**

 _Protegiendo a un indefenso._

 _Todo termino para mí._

 _Sobre decenas de muertes escuche._

 _Y nada pude hacer._

 _¡Lo siento!_

 _Una heroína todos me consideran._

 _Pero no pare esto antes._

 _Nada soy._

 _Ahora mi tiempo finalizo._

 _Moriré bien al saber que a alguien pude proteger._

 _Ahora debo decir adiós…_

 _No._

 _¡Esto no termina aquí!_

 _Con cada gota de poder proseguiré._

 _Por más golpes que reciba._

 _No me detendré._

 _Terminare esto de una vez._

 _Y a todos salvare._

 _Tú no continuaras más._

 _Yo te parare._

 _No diré adiós._

 _Todavía no._

 _No lo hare hasta cumplir con mi deber._

 _El cual es… ser la heroína que todos creen que soy._


	8. Metal crusher

**Metal crusher.**

 _¡Bienvenido cari, al show de Mettaton!_

 _Haremos de todo._

 _¡Entretendremos juntos a la gente!_

 _¿De qué forma te preguntas? Bueno…_

 _¡Hagamos un show de preguntas!_

 _Tu premio será conservar la vida._

 _Y si pierdes tu castigo es perder la vida._

 _¿Eso te parece bien? ¿No? Bueno…_

 _¡Vamos a cocinar un pastel!_

 _A todos les gusta eso._

 _Ahora alcánzame el azúcar, los huevos y la leche._

 _Bien, ahora solo falta un ingrediente… ¡Tu Alma!_

 _¿Qué no me la darás?_

 _¡Vamos, piensa en el público cari!_

 _En ese caso, alcánzame ese sustito de Alma._

 _El que está en esa despensa tan alta._

 _Bueno, parece que la cocina no ha funcionado._

 _Pero tenemos muchas cosas aun._

 _¡Hagamos un reportaje en vivo!_

 _Aunque… tal vez no sea tan en vivo pronto._

 _¿A que me refiero?_

 _Hay un problema cari._

 _¡Todo es una bomba!_

 _Pero al parecer, Alphys te ayudo ¡Pasemos a otro show!_

 _¡Oh, la opera!_

 _La culminación del arte._

 _Todos aman esto._

 _Excepto tu probablemente._

 _¡Oh, una mazmorra!_

 _La culminación de la mala suerte._

 _Todos odian esto._

 _Y tu más que todos._

 _Todos mis intentos han fracasado._

 _Ya me canse, pasare a la verdad._

 _Prepárate para pelear._

 _¡Pues el show termina aquí!_


	9. Spider dance

**Spider dance.**

 _Alguien me dio una interesante información._

 _Un chico humano con una expresión inexpresiva._

 _A las arañas iba matando._

 _Y que el Alma de ese chico tiene una recompensa._

 _Obviamente me interese._

 _Y ahora estas aquí._

 _Tú que tienes un gusto tan refinado._

 _Que no aceptas algo hecho por una araña._

 _Hm, ese color no te queda muy._

 _¿Qué te parece si lo cambiamos?_

 _Bien, ahora te ves mejor._

 _En ese caso, empecemos._

 _Atrapado en mi red estas._

 _Y no podrás escapar._

 _Lo único que puedes hacer es_

 _Seguir el ritmo de la música mientras mueres._

 _Arriba, abajo, al centro._

 _Eso es lo único que puedes hacer._

 _Ya me das pena._

 _¿Quieres un te?_

 _Este al igual que todos nuestros productos._

 _Fue hecho por, para y con arañas._

 _¿No quieres te?_

 _Bueno, en ese caso morirás sin comer._

 _Ahora sigue el ritmo mientras mueres._

 _Con el dinero que obtendremos con tu Alma._

 _¡Las arañas al fin viviremos bien!_

 _No más frio que no nos deja avanzar._

 _No más calor ni lava calcinadores._

 _Buena vida, eso es lo que habrá._

 _Aunque para ti, no será tan buena._

 _¿Te molestarías alimentar a mi mascota?_

 _Tiene mucha hambre._

 _Y te ves delicioso._

 _Atrapado en mi red estas._

 _Y no podrás escapar._

 _Lo único que podrás hacer es_

 _Seguir el ritmo mientras mueres._


	10. Undertale

**Undertale.**

 _En el fin estas._

 _Y una historia hay que contar._

 _Hace mucho tiempo._

 _Dos hermanos hubo._

 _Uno de ellos murió._

 _Y el otro._

 _Su último deseo cumplió._

 _Dejarlo ver las flores de su pueblo en la superficie._

 _Todos entendieron mal._

 _Y al otro hermano atacaron._

 _Pero aun así, el les daba Piedad._

 _Y enfrente de sus padres, Polvo se volvió._

 _¡Ohhh, pobre Asriel!_

 _El padre, a todos los humanos quiso matar._

 _La madre, abandono al padre._

 _Todo dividido estaba._

 _Debido a que Ustedes._

 _De nuevo nos lo quitaron todo._

 _El rey, el padre._

 _La orden dio._

 _Cada humano que venga._

 _Debe morir._

 _La reina, la madre._

 _En contra estuvo._

 _Ella quería que cada humano que venga._

 _Fuera acogido con Amor._

 _Todos intentamos Continuar._

 _Pero el dolor no nos lo dejaba fácil._

 _6._

 _Después de eso, 6 humanos cayeron._

 _Y todos murieron._

 _El rey nos daba Esperanza._

 _Solo faltaba un Alma._

 _Pero a pesar de eso._

 _Aun puede que todo vaya mal._


	11. Death by glamour

**Death by glamour.**

 _Todo acabo._

 _¿Eso crees tú?_

 _Siento desilusionarte._

 _Pero hay un cambio de guion._

 _Alphys no es lo que parece._

 _Ella te engaño._

 _Las trampas reactivo._

 _Para volverse ella la "heroína"_

 _¿Cómo te cae eso?_

 _Pobre niñito inocente._

 _Pero descuida, pronto te olvidaras de ella._

 _¡Cuando veas todo mi esplendor!_

 _Hace mucho que deseo este cuerpo._

 _Y mira de qué forma lo veras._

 _En nuestra batalla._

 _En el último show._

 _Si te derroto._

 _Mi público me aclamara._

 _Y podre tomar tu Alma._

 _¡Y mostrar el verdadero Glamour a la superficie!_

 _¿Tú qué opinas de todo?_

 _Vamos, redáctalo._

 _Veo que pusiste todo tu corazón en la redacción._

 _Así que yo pondré mi corazón en el show._

 _¿6000 de audiencia?_

 _¡Todos son geniales!_

 _No los defraudare._

 _Lo hare aun mejor._

 _¿8000 de audiencia?_

 _¡Mis sueños se están cumpliendo!_

 _Quédense en sus asientos._

 _¡Para ver el final!_

 _¿10000?_

 _¡Mis sueños se cumplieron!_

 _El show acabo._

 _¡Gracias por venir!_

 _Y tú humano._

 _Eres fuerte._

 _Tal vez puedas salvar a la humanidad._

 _Y no te preocupes de que este averiado._

 _Alphys me ayudara._

 _Aunque ella mienta mucho._

 _También ayuda mucho._

 _Tenle paciencia, ella tiene un tenebroso secreto._

 _Al que espero que no descubras nunca._

 _No quiero que ella se desmaye del temor._

 _Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga._


	12. Bergentrückung ASGORE

**Bergentrückung ASGORE.**

 _Humano, recién nos conocemos._

 _Pero me caíste muy bien._

 _Y me apena hacer esto._

 _Adios._

 _Hace mucho tiempo._

 _Nuestras razas vivían en armonía._

 _Pero los humanos codiciaron nuestras tierras._

 _Y nos encerraron._

 _Una gran guerra hubo._

 _El capitán de todos._

 _Determinación._

 _Me venció y casi me vuelvo Polvo._

 _Tú también eres Determinación._

 _¿Es esto un augurio?_

 _Yo y alguien de tu tipo de nuevo nos enfrentamos._

 _Eso significa, que la guerra que libramos hace siglos._

 _Tiempo después termina aquí y ahora._

 _Una eternidad prisioneros._

 _Siglos de odio hacia la humanidad._

 _Los monstruos resurgiremos._

 _Y a ustedes acabaremos._

 _Aunque me apena esto._

 _No habrá Piedad._

 _Nosotros te necesitamos a ti._

 _Al igual que tu a mí._

 _Mi esposa._

 _Mis hijos._

 _Todos a su medio me dejaron._

 _Mi hija misteriosamente murió._

 _Y mi hijo a su aldea la llevo._

 _Todos lo interpretaron mal._

 _Y de repente y sin aviso._

 _De los Dreemurr solo quedamos dos._

 _A los humanos desee matar._

 _Y mi esposa al contrario._

 _Los quería salvar._

 _Una separación hubo._

 _Y ahora los dos vivimos, pero nos sentimos solos._

 _Cielos._

 _Me has ganado._

 _Lo acepto._

 _Toma mi Alma y vete._

 _¿Piedad?_

 _Después de tanto querer dañarte._

 _¿Me perdonaras la vida?_

 _¿Perderás tu libertad por no matar?_

 _En ese caso._

 _Juntos podemos estar._

 _Tú, mi esposa y yo._

 _Los Dreemurr reunidos otra vez._

 _Como… como una familia._


	13. Your best nightmare

**Your best nightmare.**

 _Hola._

 _Soy Flowey._

 _Flowey la flor._

 _¡Tu Mejor Pesadilla!_

 _(Insertar risa de Flowey)_

 _Gracias a ti._

 _Pude robar las Almas_

 _Y a ese intento de rey._

 _¡Lo logre asesinar!_

 _Como agradecimiento yo._

 _¡Te matare una y otra vez!_

 _Y cuando me canse_

 _¡Te matare definitivamente y agarrare tu Alma!_

 _Y entonces en un dios me convertiré._

 _Yo te hago toneladas de daño._

 _Mientras que tu vas de uno en uno._

 _¿Crees que asi podrás acabarme?_

 _Me das pena._

 _Pero no la suficiente como para dejarte vivir._

 _¿Llamando por ayuda eh?_

 _Vamos, hazlo._

 _Aun te matare._

 _¡No sabes cómo disfruto esto!_

 _¿Sigues llamando por ayuda?_

 _Qué raro…_

 _Siento como si mis defensas se fueran._

 _¿Qué me has hecho?_

 _No puedo creerlo…_

 _Es imposible que tu-tu._

 _¡Que tú seas tan tonto!_

 _¡Muere!_

 _¿Estás agotado?_

 _¡Pobrecito! Jajaja._

 _Vamos, llama por ayuda._

 _¡Grita a la oscuridad!_

 _Porque nadie vendrá._


	14. Megalovania

**Megalovania.**

 _Es un hermoso día afuera._

 _Los pájaros cantan y las flores florecen._

 _En días como estos, niños como tu…_

 _DEBERIAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO._

 _Todos escondidos._

 _Sin amigos._

 _Sin familia._

 _Promesas rotas._

 _Todo debido a TI._

 _No me arrepentiré de esto._

 _Todos te ofrecían Piedad._

 _Y tú ofrecías Muerte._

 _¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?_

 _Cuando te derroto._

 _Siempre te veo volver._

 _¿Tú eres la causa de todas las anomalías?_

 _¿Por qué tu eres la causa de que todo este mal?_

 _El Genocidio no es indispensable._

 _Pudiste pasar de él._

 _Pudiste hacer el bien._

 _Pudiste NO MATAR A MI HERMANO._

 _Si no hubieses empezado esto._

 _No estarías luchando para siempre conmigo._

 _Ni yo luchando para siempre contigo_

 _Pero no importa nada._

 _Siempre y cuando mates a alguien._

 _Proseguirás siempre._

 _Sé que eres Determinado._

 _Pero esto es demasiado._

 _Blasters._

 _Karma._

 _Todas mis armas las usare contra ti._

 _¡Ríndete!_

 _Tu Determinación en algún momento te fallara._

 _Y entonces te irás y Reiniciaras._

 _Y yo me asegurare de que estés tan asustado de mi que…_

 _Nunca hagas Genocidio otra vez._


	15. Hopes and Dreams

**Hopes and Dreams+ ¡Burn in despair! And SAVE the world.**

 _Hola._

 _Chara ¿Estás ahí?_

 _Soy yo._

 _Tu mejor amigo._

 _ASRIEL DREEMURR._

 _Mi verdadera forma al fin recupere._

 _Y ahora te derrotare._

 _Es el fin._

 _Es el fin._

 _Si tú crees que tu Determinación te salvara._

 _Te equivocas._

 _Soy un dios._

 _Y nadie puede detenerme._

 _¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que puedo hacer?_

 _Espadas muy cool._

 _Montones de rayos multicolor._

 _Súper pistolas._

 _¡Estrellas explosivas!_

 _¿Tú que tienes?_

 _¿Una daga desgastada?_

 _¿Una sartén?_

 _¿A eso llamas armamento?_

 _Yo lo llamaría Inutilmento._

 _Esto ya me está aburriendo._

 _¡Intenta sobrevivir a esto!_

 _Después de ese ataque ¿Aun sigues?_

 _Vaya, tu sí que vales… algo._

 _Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza._

 _Por ahora solo use una fracción de todo mi poder._

 _¿Qué te parece eso?_

 _Basta de cháchara._

 _¡La batalla termina aquí! Porque soy…_

 _EL DIOS DE LA HIPER MUERTE._

 _Tú no puedes moverte._

 _No puedes hacer nada_

 _No podrás evitarme._

 _¡Has muerto!_

 _Interesante._

 _Cada vez que mueres._

 _Regresas, pero la gente te olvida._

 _¡El Olvido te será útil en tu siguiente vida!_

 _No puedes escapar._

 _No puedes Cargar._

 _No puedes Guardar._

 _No puedes Reiniciar._

 _¿Qué harás?_

 _¿Salvar?_

 _¿Q-que haces?_

 _Siento que estoy perdiendo poder._

 _Chara ¿Sabes porque hago esto?_

 _Porque no quiere perderte de nuevo._

 _¡Así que detente!_

 _¡Y déjame ganar!_

 _Chara._

 _Tú me importas más que nadie._

 _No quiero verte desaparecer._

 _Chara._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Chara._

 _Yo…_


	16. Glitchtale: HATE

**Glitchtale: HATE.**

 _Asriel._

 _No vale la pena que hagas esto._

 _Podemos terminarlo pacíficamente._

 _¿No es eso lo que quieres?_

 _Tengo más poder que nunca._

 _Tanto que puedo hacer esto._

 _Borrar._

 _Borrar._

 _Es tu única opción._

 _Bueno…no._

 _También puedes Continuar._

 _Pero si lo haces._

 _Morirás._

 _Asriel:_

 _Chara._

 _No hace falta que hagas esto._

 _Podemos terminarlo sin matarnos._

 _Y Chara… Borrar nunca fue una opción._

 _Chara:_

 _¡Tonto!_

 _¿Qué no entiendes?_

 _A la vez que el Odio se nutre de mi._

 _La Muerte se nutrirá de ti._

 _Bueno… si deseas morir te lo concedo._

 _Empecemos de una vez._

 _Hermanos luchando._

 _Por el destino de todo._

 _Igualados ambos._

 _Con poder de un dios._

 _No habrá vacilaciones._

 _No habrá Piedad._

 _Asriel:_

 _Frisk._

 _No puedo hacer esto._

 _No puedo dañar a Chara._

 _Necesitamos Ayuda._

 _Por favor Frisk… Llama por Ayuda._

Chara:

¿Qué es esto?

¿De dónde salieron todas las sensaciones que tengo?

Paciencia, Justicia y Perseverancia.

Valentía, Amabilidad e Integridad.

Determinación.

¿Qué me pasa?

Siento como si todo el Odio se va.

Pierdo mi poder.

Pierdo mi Determinación.

Asriel, lo siento.

¡Lo siento mucho!

No volverá a pasar.

Porque yo me iré.


	17. Glitchtale:Vantablack

**Glitchtale: Vantablack.**

 _Gaster:_

 _Interesante, eres la primera de tu tipo._

 _Y me asegurare que seas la última._

 _¿Crees conocer el Miedo?_

 _Yo te mostrare lo que es el miedo._

 _DUALIDAD._

 _Betty:_

 _Vaya ¿Qué es esto?_

 _¿El hombre que perdió un hijo busca venganza?_

 _Tu poder no te servirá de nada._

 _Y tú no me das miedo._

 _Yo te daré a ti._

 _Gaster:_

 _Oscuro, oscuro aun más oscuro._

 _Todo está muy oscuro._

… _Para ti._

 _Todo está como una Vantablack._

 _Ambos:_

 _Muchos problemas me das._

 _No lo voy a tolerar más._

 _¡Te voy a derrotar!_

 _Y así no molestaras más._

 _Betty:_

 _Mantente con la ilusión de hacer algo._

 _Ya casi termina la primera fase de mi Magnum opus._

 _Las Almas de todos tendré._

 _Y con mi especial te destruiré._

 _Gaster:_

 _Tu no me intimidadas._

 _Tú no me asustas._

 _Tus seres rosas no me perturban._

 _Soy inmune al Miedo._

 _Soy inmune a ti._

 _Betty:_

 _Jejeje._

 _¿Inmune al Miedo?_

 _No mientas._

 _Todos tienen la condena de tener Miedo._

 _Todos tienen la condena de temerme a mí._

 _Y al venir te condenaste a una Vantablack._

 _Ambos._

 _¡Vantablack!_

 _¡Vantablack!_

 _¡Vaaantaablack!_

 _Muchos problemas me das._

 _Te voy a Asesinar._

 _Así no me perturbaras más._


	18. Glitchtale: The Undying

**Glitchtale: The Undying.**

 _Moviéndome junto a la brisa._

 _Mientras mi Alma se fortalece por momento._

 _Yo no creo ser más fuerte que tu._

 _¡Se que lo soy!_

 _No te dejare pasar._

 _No dejare que causes más Miedo._

 _Todas las cosas tienen un fin._

 _Tú no eres la excepción._

 _¡Soy la Lanza de la Justicia!_

 _Betty._

 _Este monstruo…_

 _Este ser…_

 _Tiene Determinación._

 _¿Cómo puede ser?_

 _No importa._

 _Ningún humano o monstruo._

 _Puede alcanzar el poder de la magia pura._

 _No pueden alcanzarme a mí._

 _Solo la Determinación puede vencer al Miedo._

 _Pero ella no es Determinación._

 _Es solo._

 _Un monstruo cualquiera._

 _Con ansias de venganza como cualquiera._

 _Undyne._

 _No lo hago por venganza._

 _Lo hago por deber._

 _Esto ya no es cuestión de principios._

 _Es una cuestión de Justicia._

 _Aunque a mi cuerpo atravieses._

 _O me intentes asustar._

 _Yo no me detendré._

 _Te derrotare._

 _Lo hare… o moriré._

 _Betty._

 _No lo harás._

 _Y morirás._

 _.Tu Alma tomare._

 _Al igual que tu tonto amigo._

 _Que se puso en mi camino._

 _Undyne._

 _Ya puedes dejar de alardear._

 _Pues tú no me engañaras._

 _No lo puedes evitar._

 _¡Casi eres Polvo ya!_

 _Betty:_

 _No, no puede ser._

 _Todo por lo que he esperado._

 _Todo por lo que he luchado._

 _Se me va de las manos._

 _¡Te ODIO!_

 _ **Con este nuevo poder.**_

 _ **Ya no me pueden detener.**_

 _ **Y aunque ahora escapare.**_

 _ **Ten por seguro que volveré.**_


	19. Mas fuerte que yo (Toriel)

**Nota de autor: Los siguientes capítulos serán mis versiones de Undertale "Stronger than you" con todos los personajes principales, estas al igual que todas las letras de este fic, pueden agarrarlas y ponerlas en Youtube por si les interesa.**

 **Más fuerte que yo. (Toriel)**

 _Has aceptado mi desafío._

 _Y yo lo apruebo._

 _En este mundo necesitas entrenamiento._

 _Yo ya sé que ganaras._

 _Para mi es imposible derrotarte._

 _Debido a que eres más fuerte que yo._

 _No vaciles en atacarme._

 _No me digas que pare._

 _Esto lo hago porque me importas más que nadie._

 _Estoy llena de._

 _Amor._

 _Amor._

 _Amor._

 _Me alegra que seas más fuerte que yo._

 _No puedo detenerte._

 _No puedo perderte._

 _El destino nos obliga a pelear._

 _Un humano eres._

 _Un humano eres con Alma Roja._

 _Los recuerdos me asaltan._

 _Y ya casi me matan._

 _Si no quieres pelear._

 _¡Huye!_

 _Eres más fuerte que yo._

 _Pero no eres más fuerte que todos._

 _Mi niño._

 _Me resigno a mi destino porque estoy llena de._

 _Amor._

 _Amor._

 _Amor._

 _Amor por ti._


	20. Mas astuto que tu (Papyus)

**Más astuto que tu (Papyrus)**

¡NYEH JE JE!

HUMANO.

PREPARATE PARA PROBLEMAS.

A MANOS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

LOS PUZZLES SON MI PASION.

EL ESPAGUETI MI INSPIRACION.

TODOS ME CONOCEN.

DEBIDO A QUE SOY EL MEJOR.

YO ESTOY HECHO DE HUESOS.

Y SOY MAS ASTUTO QUE TU.

AHORA HUMANO QUEDATE QUIETO.

¡ASI TE CAPTURO!

NO TE LO TOMES A MAL.

SOLO QUIERO SER POPULAR.

¡PERO PUEDO SER UN GRAN AMIGO TAMBIEN!

TE LO DEMOSTRARE.

CUANDO POR MIS GENIALES PUZZLES.

ATRAPADO ESTABAS.

YO PISTAS TE DABA.

Y ASI PASABAS.

SI VAS POR EL MAL CAMINO.

YO TE AGARRO Y TE DOY UN PLATO DE PASTA.

TE HAGO SENTAR Y TE DIGO.

"ESO ESTA MAL"

¡NYEH JE JE!

HUMANO.

YO ESTOY HECHO DE HUESOS.

Y SOY MAS ASTUTO QUE TU.

ESTOY LLENO DE.

GENIALIDAD.

GENIALIDAD.

GENIALIDAD.

SOY MEJOR QUE TU.

Y TU, AHORA ERES AZUL.

NO ME PODRAS EVITAR.

TE VAS A CANSAR.

ENTONCES TE ATRAPARE.

Y TE DEMOSTRARE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ.

ESTOY HECHO DE HUESOS.

Y SOY MAS ASTUTO QUE TU.

SOY MAS GENIAL QUE TU.

SOY MEJOR QUE TU.


	21. Los dos Frisk (Undertale la Pelicula)

**Los dos Frisk (Undertale la Película: Cuestión de Tiempo)**

 _Frisk G._

 _Aquí estamos._

 _Enzarzados en un duelo a muerte._

 _Sabiendo que uno de nosotros morirá._

 _Y que de el resultado depende la humanidad._

 _No somos tú y yo._

 _Somos Yo y Yo._

 _Somos los dos Frisk._

 _Frisk P._

 _Con un destino entrelazado._

 _En el pasado nos hemos encontrado._

 _Somos tan opuestos._

 _Como el Norte del Sur._

 _Los opuestos se atraen._

 _Para matarse._

 _Frisk G._

 _No te hagas el inocente._

 _Eres casi tan malo como yo._

 _Y en un sentido._

 _Eres peor._

 _Debido a que ocultas y no aceptas la realidad._

 _Debido a eso._

 _Obviamente todo saldrá mal._

 _No somos tan opuestos._

 _Somos idénticos._

 _Esa es la realidad._

 _Frisk P._

 _Idénticos dices tú._

 _Opuestos digo yo._

 _No soy igual que tu._

 _Porque me arrepiento._

 _Tú haces todo esto._

 _Y ni dices "Lo siento"_

 _Yo ni me entiendo a mí mismo._

 _¿Por qué habré empezado esto?_

 _¿Por qué el Genocidio he hecho?_

 _Frisk G._

 _No vale la pena._

 _Arrepentirse por lo pasado._

 _O por el futuro que es nuestro pasado._

 _Ahora estamos entrelazados._

 _No somos tú y yo._

 _Somos Yo y Yo._

 _Ambos._

 _Somos los dos Frisk._

 _El destino nos envió al pasado._

 _Uno de nosotros será acabado._

 _No vamos a rendirnos._

 _No vamos a perdonarnos._

 _Todo esto ha terminado._


	22. Mas fuerte que tu (Gaster)

**Más fuerte que tu (Gaster)**

 _Interesante_

 _Al fin nos encontramos nosotros dos._

 _En este lugar oscuro._

 _Y al fin puedo vengarme de tu Genocidio._

 _No intentes atacar._

 _A algo de ninguna realidad._

 _Que no existe de verdad._

 _Porque entonces la pasaras mal._

 _En este lugar._

 _En esta dimensión._

 _Yo soy el que conoce las reglas._

 _Y eso probablemente te pesa._

 _Je._

 _No existo en verdad._

 _Me fui de la realidad._

 _Soy casi un ser imaginario._

 _Y soy más fuerte que tu._

 _Tu, que crees que me harás algo con tu arma._

 _En la mínima posibilidad de que me llegases a golpear._

 _Te voy a hacerla pasar mal._

 _Te voy a dar "un mal momento"._

 _Noto en un tu cara que reconoces eso._

 _No me sorprende._

 _Tú acabaste al que lo decía._

 _Tú acabaste a mi hijo._

 _Y no lo perdonare._

 _Si intentas acorralarme._

 _Simplemente me escabullirle._

 _Estoy lleno de._

 _Amor._

 _Amor._

 _Amooor._

 _Soy más fuerte que tu._


	23. Mas fuerte que tu (Undyne)

**Más fuerte que tu (Undyne)**

 _Aquí estamos nosotros._

 _En un duelo fatal._

 _Sabiendo que para uno de nosotros._

 _Sera el final._

 _¡Me encargare de que se trate del tuyo!_

 _Aunque amigo de todos seas._

 _No me engatusaras._

 _Matarte es mi deber._

 _Es mi destino._

 _Y un método de diversión._

 _¡Dame con todo lo que tengas!_

 _No vaciles al atacar._

 _No bajes la guardia._

 _Esto es un duelo._

 _Hay que pelear._

 _En este momento te demostrare._

 _¡Que soy más fuerte que tú!_

 _Aunque Papyrus me lo recrimine._

 _Y aunque tú amable seas._

 _No parare mi ataque._

 _Piedad no está en mi diccionario._

 _¡Ni siquiera tengo uno!_

 _¡Regresa acá!_

 _¿Huyendo como cobarde?_

 _¡No pierdas tu dignidad!_

 _Aunque comprendo que quieras evadirme._

 _No me gusta que quieras evadirme._

 _Correr no te servirá tampoco de mucho._

 _Debido a que mis lanzas te clavare._

 _Tu Alma será mía._

 _Es solo cuestión de tiempo._

 _Debido a que soy más fuerte que tu._

 _Y tengo Amor._

 _Amoor._

 _Aaamooor._

 _No me lograras pasar._


	24. Mas fuerte que tu (Mettaton)

**Más fuerte que tu (Mettaton)**

 _¡Oh yes!_

 _Muchacho, acá es donde todo termina_

 _En el último acto del show_

 _Cayendo uno en el olvido_

 _Y el otro yendo a la grandeza_

 _En este mundo ya todos saben quién ganara_

 _¿Acaso hay que preguntar?_

 _Se trata de mi_

 _Soy genial_

 _Soy una estrella_

 _Y estoy lleno de AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _Soy más fuerte que tu_

 _Y llegado el caso_

 _Más que cualquiera_

 _No te preocupes por el rey_

 _Yo soy ahora el problema_

 _¿Ahora que harás?_

 _Tu desempeño en los shows fue meh_

 _Lo único que te salvo fue la doctora_

 _Veamos que puedes hacer por tu propio pie_

 _Contra el Alma del Subsuelo_

 _Por más que me golpees_

 _Esto no hace más que empezar_

 _Me actualizare a mí mismo_

 _Y te las hare pagar_

 _Tú no puedes ganar_

 _Soy una estrella_

 _Soy famosa_

 _Soy genial_

 _Y estoy lleno de AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _Soy más fuerte que tú._


	25. Mas fuerte que tu (Asgore)

**Más fuerte que tu (Asgore)**

 _Humano_

 _Fue un gusto conocerte_

 _Adiós._

 _Crueles años sin esperanza_

 _Pensando que jamás seriamos libres_

 _Terminan aquí y ahora_

 _Con tu muerte._

 _Humano, no es nada personal_

 _Lo hago por el bien de mi pueblo_

 _Y aunque después con la culpa cargue_

 _Y mi esposa me odie aun más_

 _Continuare con esto._

 _Este duelo estaba destinado_

 _Este duelo marcara el principio o el fin de la guerra_

 _Por esa razón no habrá Piedad_

 _Estamos obligados a derramar la sangre del otro._

 _Me duele tener que hacer esto_

 _Al igual que las otras veces_

 _Yo tengo que cargar en tener_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _Espero ser más fuerte que tu._

 _Adelante levanta tu cuchillo_

 _Por más que no quieras dañarme_

 _Yo no parare mi ataque_

 _Hablar no sirve de nada._

 _Los informes_

 _Hablan de una gran persona_

 _Que ayuda a otras y les abre el corazón_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _Pero aunque mi pueblo te quiera_

 _No parare mi ataque_

 _Porque es mayor el anhelo de Libertad._

 _Humano lo lamento_

 _Es el momento de que partas_

 _Y es el momento en que cargue con mas_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _AMOR_

 _En mi interior_

 _Lamento ser más fuerte que tu._


End file.
